Sin necesidad de un brindis de Sake
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: Y, diferente a otras ocasiones, Nami sonríe enternecida. Porque puede que Luffy no quiera decírselo y que Robin le lance indirectas, pero ella sabe qué clase de afecto tiene ganado en el corazón del rey, afecto que es mutuo y que aprecia más que nada.


En esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad es cuando le observa distraídamente, cuando se da cuenta de que su cabello es más largo y que su forma de vestir ha cambiado bastante desde hace años que le conoció. Piensa que es muy atrevida y que si se lo propone podría salir con simple ropa interior para cautivar a todos con su escultural cuerpo, pero mientras más piensa aquello las palabras resuenan en su cabeza.

 _— Es mucho mejor dejar algo a la imaginación, Luffy._

Y en realidad, lo es, porque por nada del mundo permitiría que la chica se paseara por ahí semi desnuda. Es algo celoso ante su navegante. Hace tiempo, reflexionando un rato, llegó a la conclusión que sólo algunas personas podrían verla así y que estás eran contadas respecto al tema. Él contaba como una de estas, pero a decir verdad su atención se centra en otra dama; Sanji también.

Cuántos dolores y canas verdes le ha causado aquel cocinero. Y no se habla en el sentido aventurero—el tema de Big Mom fue uno de los más duros—, sino que le ha costado asimilar esos leves sentimientos que florecieron ante la noticia de que su pelirroja derrochaba amor por el joven de dorados cabellos.

Mientras su mente le ha recordado lo anterior, sus achocolatados ojos le muestran a un contento Sanji brindarle a una sonrojada Nami el postre del día, él sólo muestra una mueca.

Hace memoria en su alocada mente y encuentra fragmentos de aquel día, en que apenas habían pasado horas desde el triunfo con Raftel y la derrota del corrupto gobierno mundial, nombrándose a sí mismo el nuevo rey de los piratas. Día en que descansaban, se dejaban hacer por las delicias de su cocinero y hablaban sobre sus planes a su futuro.

Le causa risa su reacción ante un par de confesiones algo duras para un capitán que, sin embargo, una de estas le afectó como tal. Y es que quién iba a decir que la mujer más adulta de su tripulación tendría una relación con el segundo al mando; a decir verdad hasta Chopper se lo esperaba. Luffy les felicitó, pero un par más, incitado por la valentía del primero, decidió confesarse de igual modo. Sanji y Nami esperaban con los brazos abiertos la misma sonrisa del azabache, pero tan sólo encontraron una mirada de celos de este.

 _— ¿Estás enamorada de Sanji, Nami?_

Pudo haber reaccionado mejor, piensa, pero un golpe tan bajo para sus sentimientos merecía algo así. Casi se crea una pelea entre el capitán y el cocinero, mas Robin decidió que hablar con el segundo más joven sería lo indicado.

Y entre pláticas resultó que lo que sentía no era más que un simple lazo de hermandad que se había formado con el tiempo. Se pregunta el porqué, pero para eso no obtiene ninguna respuesta, tan sólo teorías, que de entre ellas destaca una donde la convivencia y el pequeño cariño que crecía entre ambos dieron a luz una bonita relación de hermano-hermana.

Jamás dijo ninguna palabra, y no cree hacerlo. Incluso creyó conveniente que brindaran y así hiciera formal su relación, pero, ¿no era eso algo más de Sabo, Ace y él? Con Nami era todo diferente, y era mejor que así se quedara.

Inconscientemente ha empezado a sonreír, captando la miradas de toda su tripulación, quienes extrañados susurraban entre sí. Pero no puede evitarlo, a sus veinte años se siente tan feliz por esas aventuras y por la familia que ha conseguido; es el capitán, puede hacer lo que se le pegue la gana.

— ¿Pasa algo, Luffy?

Le pregunta la causante de su sonrisa, preocupada por la estúpida reacción del azabache. Él niega y cuestiona:

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Amazon Lily?

—Aproximadamente unas horas, llegaremos cuando la luna se haga presente.

Entonces parecen entender que ese extraño acto no es más que una consecuencia por la emperatriz. Se relajan y continúan en lo suyo, empatizando con los sentimientos de Luffy, ¿quién no sonreiría por Hancock?

Mas comprenden que no es así, ya que Luffy ha soltado un comentario al aire antes de entrar a su habitación.

— ¡Si llegas a hacerle algo a Nami me tendrás que hacer una comida de banquete todo un mes sin parar, Sanji!

Y esa es su amenaza, la manera en que cuida a su hermana mayor de cualquier decepción. Robin ríe; Chopper se confunde; Franky, Usopp y Zoro se preguntan qué clase de amenaza es aquella; Sanji le responde a gritos que jamás dañaría a su Nami-Swan.

Y, diferente a otras ocasiones, Nami sonríe enternecida. Porque puede que Luffy no quiera decírselo y que Robin le lance indirectas, pero ella sabe qué clase de afecto tiene ganado en el corazón del rey, afecto que es mutuo y que aprecia más que nada.

Sin necesidad de un brindis de sake.


End file.
